


Yoga and footie don't mix

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin mourns another first date gone wrong
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #425: first date





	Yoga and footie don't mix

“So, how was the date?” Gwen beamed at Merlin, but then her face fell when she saw the look Merlin threw her. “That bad?”

Merlin shrugged. “Oh well, another first date that ended in disaster.”

“What happened?” Setting a fresh mug of tea in front of Merlin, she slid into the chair across from him at the small table in their kitchen.

Sighing, Merlin turned the mug in his hands. “I don’t even know…one moment I feel really good and we have a good conversation going and then…”

“You started talking about yoga and magic while he wanted to discuss the footie scores from last weekend?”

Merlin sniffed. “Yeah, something like this.”

“It doesn’t mean you can’t do things together as long as each of you gives the other the freedom to do the things they enjoy.” She stated as if that was the most simple thing to do.

“Yoga and footie just don’t mix. Why would anyone want to be with me? I’m just a freak.”

She kicked his shin underneath the table. “You’re a nerd, that’s different. And who knows? Maybe he has a nerdy side that he just doesn’t show yet?”

Sighing deeply again, Merlin shrugged before he took a sip of his tea. “Just that I will never find out as I’m not going to see him again.”

“Did he say that?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Then call him.”

“Are you nuts?” He stared at her.

“What? What can possibly happen when you tell him ‘Hey, I had a good time. Can we do that again?’”

“He will laugh so loudly that we can hear it from here.”

Merlin checked his mobile that had just buzzed to show a new message came in.

Hey, I had a good time last night. Can I see you again?

Blinking, Merlin read the text again and again until Gwen took the mobile out of his hand, read, threw him a ‘told you so’ look and answered for him with a big ‘YES’.


End file.
